


Los Muertos and Zenyatta

by Ora (Finale)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi, and his wife estella, art based, i named him carlos, implied omnic-human-omnic sex, on a lovely comic involving Zenyatta kicking the ass of the Los Muertos Omnic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Ora
Summary: Zenyatta's Adventures in Los Muertos (based on Kochei's fanart comic)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this fancomic: http://kochei0.tumblr.com/post/153737415983/he-believes-that-by-forming-people-into

            Sometimes being a member of Los Muertos can be disconcerting. Most of his ‘friends’ are virulently anti-Omnic, but didn’t quite see _him_ as an Omnic. They saw him as Carlos, Estella’s husband. She had been a member of Los Muertos for years before they’d fallen in love, and she’d drawn him into the organization proper.

            Being in Los Muertos meant he is in control. He may be working with those who hate Omnics as a whole, but as a part of the gang, he controls Doredo. He has Estella. He is above most Omnics and humans. And it is so very, very enjoyable to remind people of that.

            Such as now. 

            “It was a deal Manolo. You’re the one who’s not respecting the deal,” Carlos says, irritation with the teenager evident in his voice.

            “I’m working on it,” Manolo says, eyes lowered. 

            “You already said this last time. You realize you’re in trouble, right?” Carlos asks, not entirely able to deal with Manolo’s denseness. Did he not understand just _who_ he is annoying?

            “Yes,” Manolo tenses, about to try and run. 

            “And there’s not point calling for help either,” Carlos says, pulling a knife out, almost wishing he can smile. “These streets belong to Los Muertos.” 

            “You should be careful with this knife, my friend,” a voice suddenly says, as electronic as his own, but accented differently.

            Carlos turns his head and absently notes Manolo doing the same to look at the omnic sitting on a nearby bench. He had ignored them when he’d confronted Manolo, confident in his own power. What could this oddly dressed omnic do? 

            “You may have your reasons to wield it towards them,” he continues, ignoring their incredulous gazes. “Yet please keep in mind that unlike us, humans do not deal easily with blade wounds.”

            “Look amigo, you’re clearly not from around here, and you’re an omnic too,” Carlos says, wishing he could roll his eyes. “So I’m giving you a chance to step off. Unless you really want to take the blow for him?” he taunts, almost wanting the other to say yes.

            “Your reaction seems disproportionate my friend,” the other says, and maybe he’s a monk? Which does make him a bit uncomfortable; he doesn’t have Estella’s faith in the Church, but he knows how important her faith is to her, and he’s not entirely comfortable threatening a monk of any sort. “I would not like to fight you, but I have to intervene if you plan to harm this person. The rage consuming you will—”

            “Spare me the sermon monk,” Carlos growls, knowing the noise is unnerving from his vocal processors. Okay, this dumbass has it coming to him. “If you want to help him, then you can pay for him and if you can’t I’m sure your parts will sell quite nicely,” he adds, grabbing the monk’s arm.

            He doesn’t even see the monk move before the monk’s foot slams into his chin with a ‘clang’. Carlos collapses, processors going wild as he tries to regain his balance and reboot anything damaged. He gets up to his knees, but is off balance enough to not stand. Manolo had taken his chance to run when the monk had kicked him, Carlos notes.

            “I’m afraid my words weren’t clear enough,” the monk says calmly. “’I would not like to fight you’ does not imply any fear of doing so, nor that I am unable to. Yet, harming you when I only stand for peace would be counterproductive my friend.”

            “Who are you?” Carlos demands, not sure how to deal with how this all turned out. He’d just gotten his ass kicked by a fucking monk, and they aren’t mocking him for his weakness, for his defeat.

            “Tekhartha Zenyatta of the Shambali,” the monk says, making Carlos’s vocal process grind to a halt.

            “You’re related to _Mondatta_?” Carlos asks incredulously, still kneeling. 

            “I am,” Zenyatta says, turning and beginning to walk away. “Hatred is not a strategy. You only defeat yourself and you must learn from your mistakes,” he adds over his shoulder. “Peace be upon you.”

            Carlos remains kneeling, trying process everything that had happened. How wildly different the night had gone than he’d expected. He’d always had to be a fighter, be strong, be able to protect himself and able to defeat others. And now he’d had his ass kicked by a man of peace.

            “Peace be on me,” he repeats wryly to himself, almost affectionately.

            _Will it upset Estella that I’ve got a crush on an omnic who kicked my ass_?

                                                            ************      

             “Honey do you forgive me if I tell you I have a crush on another omnic?” Carlos asks, resting his chin on his hands as they sit on the couch.

            “Yeah it’s fine,” she says, eyes on her phone as she texts Maria, Los Muertos new hacker. “Are they cute?”

            “Very—They even kicked my ass,” he adds, fondness entering his voice.

            “Invite them over~,” Estella purrs, a smile on her face. “They sound like fun.”

            “They’re a monk,” he warns, hoping Zenyatta will be in the same place he’d met him earlier today. “One of the Shambali.” 

            “Cool. Then we can introduce him to all sorts of fun things,” Estella smirks, putting her phone down and crawling onto his lap.

            “We can,” Carlos agrees, meeting her in a kiss.

                                                            **********

 _Doredo is an unusual city,_ Zenyatta thinks, meditating on the same bench he had the day before. Even with the confrontation the day before, it is still a peaceful place to think. 

            Sadly, he hadn’t been very surprised at a fellow omnic threatening a human, though he had been by the other’s allegiance to Los Muertos. Unusual for Los Muertos to accept one of those they hate into their ranks, but he has seen similar before. Those who are so self-loathing they take it out on others.

            “Hola Zenyatta,” says the same omnic from the day before, stepping directly in front of Zenyatta. A pretty woman is on his arm, wearing makeup identifying her as a Los Muertos member, and a high ranking one at that. 

            “Greetings,” Zenyatta says, keeping the surprise out of his voice.

            “So you are the monk who beat my husband up yesterday,” the woman says, a genuinely friendly smile on her face. “I’m Estella. This is Carlos, since I suspect he didn’t give you his name yesterday. We’d like to invite you for dinner.”

            “What?” Zenyattas says, this time unable to keep the surprise out of his voice. 

            “We’d like to invite you for dinner,” Estella repeats, smile growing. “And it really is dinner, we aren’t setting you up for anything,” she adds, as if realizing her words could be taken for a threat. “I’m interested in meeting someone who Carlos now has a crush on. From looking at you I can see why.”

            Zenyatta knows his dots are making a random pattern in embarrassment and his vocal processors glitch. Carlos is looking down, and his body language can only be described as embarrassed, and maybe a bit shy. Estella laughs softly at both of them, and obvious expert in reading omnic body language.

            “ _Soooo_?” she asks, leaning her head against Carlos’s arm. “We’re really interested in getting a chance to properly speak with you.” 

            “Certainly,” Zenyatta agrees. If they are interested in speaking…and they are clearly a loving couple. “I would love to come to dinner.”

                                                            *******

            “By the Iris,” Zenyatta murmurs, vibrating slightly as Estella’s naked body presses against his one side and Carlos presses against the other.

            “You did enjoy that, right?” Estella asks, brown eyes warm. Her lovely figure is sweaty from exertion, and she runs delicate fingers against the exposed acuators of his neck. “Since you said…”

            “I did,” he says, a smile in his voice and another vibration as Carlos gently pets him. Carlos’s arms slips under both of their bodies, pulling them closer to him. “You both treated me as wonderfully as you promised.”

            After an enjoyable meal together, Estella and Carlos both having fascinated questions for him over the Shambali and his travels, she had taken Carlos’s hand. With another beautiful smile she had asked him the single most surprising question in his travels.

            _“As I said earlier, my husband has a crush on you,” Estella says, a quiet laughter to her voice, a sound like chimes. “And after speaking with you, I can see why.” She bites down on her bottom lip, looking up at him through lowered lashes. “I was wondering if you would be interested in joining us tonight?”_

_“But the meal is finished?” Zenyatta says, not disguising his confusion._

_“It is, but we have other ideas~ for tonight,” Carlos says, his vocal processors almost a purr that makes Zenyatta feel a spark of electricity and understanding run through his systems._

_“You are asking me to join you in bed,” he realizes._

_“We are,” Estella nods. “If you don’t want to, we aren’t going to push you,” she adds hastily. “We’re not like that, though I won’t lie, I’ve met people like that,” she growls softly._

_“Just yesterday we fought,” he points out to Carlos, deciding against asking Estella what she means. By the dangerous glint to her eyes, he suspects those that have crossed her in such a matter have met unpleasant ends._

_“That was yesterday,” he shrugs. “Today is today.”_

_He had never had sex. While none of them had taken oaths of chastity, limited interaction with the outside world also limited interest in sex. During his travels the question has never been put before him before. Zenyatta has previous met omnics who had had sex either with other omnics or with humans. But they had never reached out to him._

_“Yes,” he says slowly. “But I have never done this before,” he warns them both._

_“Don’t worry,” Estella says, leaning forwar to kiss him. “We can teach you.”_

_“We’ll show you just how great it can be,” Carlos promises, the purr even more evident in his vocal processors._

“It was wonderful,” he assures her, gently stroking her silky skin. 

            “Good,” she smiles, kissing him again and Carlos nuzzles his neck. 

            This certainly isn’t how he imagined this trip to go, but it’s certainly a pleasurable turn of events.

                                                         ************************

            Estella walks the path to Gibraltar, Carlos next to her. She feels almost naked with her makeup gone, but since she’s left Los Muertos it feels wrong. Estella knows they couldn’t have stayed. So many of her friends are dead from fights with other gangs or vanished like little Maria, and the newer members don’t respect her or Carlos the way they should. She isn’t willing to risk them turning on her and Carlos, not willing to risk that the next time Zen came to see them he’d be harmed.

            She shivers slightly as she thinks of that possibility, especially now with the death of Zen’s brother. Estella wonders how much her other husband hurts from that, and she knows Carlos worries too. When they’d reached out to Zen, wanting to leave and knowing he’d be able to help them, they’d both heard the sadness he’d been trying to hide in his voice.

            “I hope he’s okay,” Carlos says softly. It’s a bit strange to see the spikes he’d worn for so long gone, or the glow of his Los Muertos marks missing.

            “Even if he isn’t, he will be,” Estella says, spotting the entrance to Watchpoint: Gibraltar just where Zen had told them. Rumors of a Recall had reached their ears, and she’s not too surprised her monk-husband would join a reborn Overwatch. “We’ll make sure of that. Make sure that he’s safe.”

            “I see him,” Carlos says, pointing to the floating figure at the door and a man covered in metal beside him. “Genji’s here too.” He lets go of her hand. “I know you want to,” he says, a smile in his voice and body. 

            She laughs and runs at Zen, leaping into his arms and lap, throwing her arms around neck and giving him a kiss. Estella hears someone choke behind Zen and sees a short man turning bright red.

            “Hola mi amor,” she says, resting her head on his shoulder.

            Carlos reaches them quickly and takes Zen’s hand, squeezing it and nuzzling his neck on the other side. All three ignore the sound of someone cooing at how cute they are being. 

            “Hello Estella. Hello Carlos. Welcome to Gibraltar,” says Zen, floating her toward the door with Carlos beside them. “I alerted our allies to you coming, and we have a room set up for all three of us.” 

            “I hope it’s soundproof,” Carlos says, and Estella hears Genji snickering behind them along with someone choking. She bets it’s the weird looking dwarf. 

            “It is. I made it very clear we’d need that,” Zen says wryly.

            “Excellente,” Estella says. “Then we can break it in.”

 

            “Yes, yes we can.”


End file.
